Un boulanger amoureux
by LunaQueen
Summary: Quand une étudiante est fascinée par son boulanger et que celui-ci n'a d'yeux que pour elle.. OS
1. Chapter 1

**C'est mon premier one shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai mis rating M, mais c'est un petit M ! Voilà, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis :***

* * *

« Il pleuvait des cordes et Belle était sortie plus tôt de son cours de français, le professeur étant absent. Elle décida donc, comme chaque fois qu'elle sortait des cours, d'aller à la petite boulangerie d'en face pour s'acheter un croissant. Elle s'engouffra dans le commerce et referma la porte avant d'émettre un soupir de soulagement. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux, qu'elle avait lavés au matin, ondulaient vertigineusement sur son épaule gauche.

-Salle temps, n'est-ce pas ? Dit une voix venant du comptoir.

-Vous trouvez ? S'exclama la jeune femme en désignant l'état dans lequel elle était.

Elle s'avança et offrit un magnifique sourire à Mr Gold, le boulanger. Lui aussi lui souriait. Un petit sourire satisfait en coin.

-Je vous sers la même chose ? Demanda-t-il en préparant d'avance la commande.

-S'il vous plaît, confirma Belle.

Il enfourna le plus beau croissant dans un sachet et le lui tendit. Elle le prit et déposa la monnaie sur le comptoir.

-Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui, Mlle French, s'empressa de remarquer Gold, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-En effet, le cours de français a été annulé, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, prête à partir, mais se ravisa en voyant que la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le commerçant, les yeux implorants.

-Je peux vous tenir compagnie le temps que l'averse se calme ? Proposa-t-elle timidement.

-Avec plaisir, Mlle French, s'écria Mr Gold, avec plaisir.

Il l'invita à faire le tour du comptoir, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Il s'absenta une minute et revint avec une veste, probablement la sienne, et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de Belle.

-Merci, Mr Gold, c'est vraiment très gentil, remercia-t-elle en serrant un peu plus la veste sur elle.

Elle ouvrit alors son petit paquet et entama le croissant.

-Alors, commença-t-elle, finissant d'avaler le croissant, parlez moi un peu de vous.

Il la regarda intensément avant de plisser les yeux et de détourner son regard vers les viennoiseries disposées en vitrine.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, Mlle French...

-Belle. Je vous en prie, appelez moi Belle, recommanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du boulanger.

Il frissonna au contact de la peau froide de sa cliente, mais n'enleva pas sa main pour autant. L'homme a toujours eu une attirance pour Belle. Elle était sa cliente la plus régulière, la plus chaleureuse et sans aucun doute la plus jolie. Alors lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de rester pour lui tenir compagnie, il ne pu qu'accepter. Il aurait été fou de refuser une si charmante compagnie.

-Vous avez des enfants ? Demanda la jeune étudiante, histoire de relancer le sujet.

Elle était bien décidée à en savoir plus sur son boulanger. Depuis le temps qu'elle venait lui acheté des croissants, il lui devait bien ça. Dès la minute où elle était entrée dans cette boulangerie, le charme du vendeur ne lui avait pas échappé. Et cette question pourrait lui permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa situation amoureuse. Belle n'était pas du genre à poser des questions sans un quelconque intérêt.

-Non, finit-il par répondre, d'abord étonné par cette question. Et vous, Mlle French ?

Il avait utilisé un ton sarcastique qui n'échappa pas à Belle, qui ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

-Non. J'attends le bon, se justifia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le boulanger perdit son sourire petit à petit. La jeune femme portait une expression triste et mélancolique sur son visage. Il crut même apercevoir quelques larmes aux creux de ses yeux.

-Je suis sûre qu'une jolie jeune femme comme vous ne tardera pas à trouver son grand amour, la rassura-t-il, un poil jaloux.

-Merci, murmura Belle, rougissant à vue d'œil.

-Vous savez, reprit Gold pour ne pas se laisser aller par la vulnérabilité de l'étudiante, tout le monde a connu, connaît et connaîtra des histoires difficiles. C'est ainsi. Des petits bonheurs menant vers le grand et l'unique bonheur, dit-il sur un ton détaché, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Un silence s'installa. Belle réfléchit aux dernières paroles du boulanger et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et vous, Mr Gold, vous avez trouvé votre grand et unique bonheur ? Questionna Belle, peu sûre d'elle, la voix tremblante.

Ledit Mr Gold fut surpris par cette question. Mais y répondit tout de même.

-Non.

Il s'appuya sur sa canne et grimaça lorsqu'il prit appui sur sa jambe endolori. Belle, qui n'avait pas échappé à cette scène, changea de conversation, sentant la dernière glissante et dangereuse.

-Qu'avez-vous à votre jambe ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Un accident de voiture, répondit-il du tac au tac. La collision était inévitable.

Il semblait replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

-Je suis désolée, souffla Belle.

Mauvaise idée pour un sujet de conversation, pensa-t-elle. Un silence gêné prit place et Belle se mordit la lèvre, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir vu le temps passait, mais la réalité rattrapa le boulanger quand vint l'heure de fermer boutique, au plus grand damne de Belle.

-Puis-je vous inviter un boire un verre ? Tenta Mr Gold, peu convaincu par sa proposition.

Le visage de Belle s'illumina et elle éclata de joie intérieurement.

-Avec plaisir, s'enjoua-t-elle, prenant le bras que lui tendait le boulanger.

* * *

Belle su qu'ils étaient arrivés à la voiture du boulanger car il s'empressa de lui ouvrir la portière et de l'inviter à entrer avec une révérence. Elle éclata de rire et saisit la main qu'il tendait pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il fit le tour et vint, lui aussi, s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Belle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, il la fascinait totalement. Il avait une telle prestance et une telle assurance. Elle gardait tout de même son regard braqué sur la route, laissant déraper ses yeux de temps à autres vers le commerçant. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas c'est qu'il faisait exactement la même chose.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande maison de Mr Gold. Une immense demeure sur deux étages et un somptueux jardin orné de fleurs en tout genre. Mais Belle retint surtout les magnifiques rosiers qui bordaient l'allée principale pour rejoindre le porche devant la porte d'entrée. Elle ne fut pas moins déçue de l'intérieur.

-Ouah, Mr Gold, vous avez très bon goût, s'exclama Belle, admirant le salon dans lequel il l'avait emmenée.

-Merci beaucoup, Belle, s'étonna-t-il. Venant de vous, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tels compliments, ajouta l'homme.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Il était appuyé sur sa canne et la lumière de la fin d'après-midi rayonnait derrière lui, comme un ange descendu du ciel. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais pu deviner son petit sourire satisfait qui ne le quittait jamais. Elle baissa la tête, rouge écarlate, et feignit un petit sourire avant de reprendre de l'assurance, de lever le menton, en s'approchant de lui.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave et chaude.

Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui, pouvant ainsi voir son expression qui trahissait sa surprise. Il leva un sourcil et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux, bleus, de la jeune étudiante.

-Eh bien, vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente et pleine de goût. Je ne pensais pas que mon intérieur pourrait vous plaire, expliqua-t-il, baissant la voix un peu plus à chaque pas de Belle.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, collant presque son corps au sien. Il plongea son regard dans le décolleté de Belle, satisfait devant la peau blanche et délicate de cette dernière. Elle continua en s'assurant qu'elle captait l'attention de son boulanger.

-Sachez, Mr Gold, que votre intérieur n'est pas le seul à me plaire, avoua-t-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise malgré le ton assuré et roucoulant qu'elle venait d'employer.

L'homme releva la tête pour se replonger dans le regard de Belle, surpris par cette révélation. L'avait-il vraiment entendue ? Il avait tellement désiré l'entendre qu'il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou si un miracle était en train de se produire. De son côté, Belle était plus anxieuse que jamais. Il ne daignait répondre et elle ne craint que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Rien que cette idée lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle avait tenté sa chance, elle s'en serait voulu si elle ne l'avait pas fait, mais son silence la fit regretter un instant.

-Dans ce cas, Mlle French, laissez-moi vous dire que vous serez vite déçue, si ce n'est de mon intérieur, décréta-t-il, sans pour autant bouger.

Il aimait l'odeur de l'étudiante, un mélange de croissant et de rose, mais par-dessus tout, ce sont ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter. Les siens firent un arrêt sur les lèvres pincées de Belle.

-Ne jugez pas trop vite la situation, conseilla-t-elle, tout en enlevant le premier bouton de la chemise de Gold. Je pourrais vous surprendre, ajouta Belle en retirant le second.

-Oh ça, je n'en doute pas, articula-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et leur souffle se mêlèrent. Belle continuait d'enlever les boutons de chemise jusqu'à arriver au dernier. Quand se fut chose faîte, Gold s'empara de sa bouche d'abord avec tendresse puis avec fougue. Il glissa sa main dans les boucles brunes encore humides de la jeune femme. Elle remonta ses mains le long de son torse, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur, et passa ses mains dans sa nuque. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et se regardèrent, un sourire niais sur leur visage.

-Effectivement, vous m'impressionnez, Belle, annonça-t-il, passant une main sur son dos pour la serrer d'avantage contre lui. Vous me surprenez, même, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu, répondit-elle dans un souffle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Belle prit les devants et le conduit jusqu'au canapé. Là, elle lui enleva sa chemise et il lâcha sa canne pour s'allonger sur la brunette. La respiration de cette dernière devint saccadée, irrégulière. Elle tremblait sous le corps de cet homme. Il le remarqua et fit tout son possible pour être doux et attentif à elle. Il enleva son t-shirt, encore mouillé, et le jeta un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il posa son index sur la joue rouge et chaude de Belle et la caressa tendrement. Il l'embrassa puis descendit dans son cou et sur son ventre. Gold venait d'enlever le bouton de son jean et était en train de le faire glisser le long des jambes de l'étudiante.

-Vous avez peur ? Souffla-t-il en revenant à sa bouche, voyant qu'elle tremblait d'avantage.

-Non, bredouilla-t-elle, cachant son trouble dans un sourire hésitant.

Comme pour le lui prouver, elle le fit basculer pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle enleva à son tour le pantalon de son partenaire. Il sourit devant l'expression de Belle alors qu'elle resta un moment fixée sur la bosse qui venait de se former dans son boxer. Il attrapa le visage de sa belle et s'appropria ses lèvres dans un baiser intense. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant une trace rouge-violette. Ce matin, si quelqu'un avait dit à Belle qu'elle se retrouverait le soir-même dans les bras de son boulanger, chez lui, à moitié nue, elle en aurait ri. Elle releva le buste et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'homme. Du bout des doigts, elle arriva à le combler de frissons et d'excitation. Elle le regarda intensément avant de prendre sa main et de la passer sur ses lèvres. Belle déposa des dizaines de baisers sur les doigts, sur la paume, sur les phalanges, sur le poignet de Gold. Il la regarda faire sans broncher, sans bouger, se délectant de ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur sa peau. Puis, toujours en le fixant, elle plaqua sa main sur sa gorge puis la laissa descendre sur sa poitrine.

-Belle, souffla l'homme, surpris.

-Shh, fit-elle en posant son index sur les lèvres du boulanger.

Gold fut pris d'une envie de l'embrasser. Il se releva vivement, ce qui surpris la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait décidément pas à s'habituer au peu de distance entre leur corps. Il glissa sa main sur son dos et dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Belle, qui sursauta au contact des doigts de l'homme, qui l'intriguait depuis des jours, sur sa peau. Elle se cambra et vint s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant amoureusement. Il passèrent la nuit à découvrir le corps de l'autre, sans retenue, et Belle fut heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas de voisins assez proches pour entendre leurs ébats.

* * *

Au petit matin, Gold ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit comme celle-ci. Il découvrit alors deux saphirs l'observer en silence. L'homme se sentit un peu gêné, il ne savait pas depuis quand la belle le regardait dormir.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire, ne sachant que dire.

Il sourit en rougissant.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? Demanda-t-il, caressant la joue de Belle.

-Depuis peu, répondit-elle simplement, mais je te rassure, tu es très beau même quand tu dors, plaisanta l'étudiante.

Ils sourirent et ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Gold, souffla Belle au creux de son oreille.

L'homme la serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns de sa belle.

-Je t'aime aussi, Belle, lâcha-t-il dans un râle avant de l'embrasser sensuellement derrière l'oreille. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et Gold avait fini par céder pour que Belle vienne s'installer chez lui. Mais ce ne fut pas simple pour l'étudiante, il était têtu et bien décidé à suivre ses propres décisions. Mais Belle avait quelques ressources cachées, notamment la force de persuasion, même si quelques baisers furent nécessaires. Et voilà notre petit couple réuni et partageant le même toit, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Belle, encore vêtue de sa petite robe légère et parsemée de dentelle qui lui servait de pyjama, était en train de préparer le déjeuner de Gold, qui s'habillait à l'étage. Il avait réussi à prendre sa matinée mais ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses quelques employés disponibles tout un après-midi. Heureusement pour Belle, qui avait l'intention de préparer une petite surprise pour son amant. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule et au moins d'un après-midi pour la réaliser.

Elle était en train de renverser les œufs au plat dans une assiette, lorsqu'une main vint remonter sa fine bretelle sur son épaule, tout en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle émit un petit rire avant de déposer la poêle dans l'évier et de se retourner de façon à se retrouver dans les bras de Gold. Les bras de ce dernier enlaçaient la taille fine de Belle. Il posait sur elle un regard amoureux, ce qui avait le don de faire fondre le cœur de la brune. L'homme déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière, inspirant son parfum.

-Arrête, dit-elle en riant, tu n'as pas le temps. Tu vas être en retard, poursuivit-elle, en plus ton assiette va être froide.

Il se détacha de Belle, non sans mal et sans un soupir, afin d'attraper son assiette et de manger le contenu.

-Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui, chérie ? Questionna Gold, la bouche pleine mais curieux de connaître les occupations de la brunette.

-Attendre mon conjoint toute nue dans le lit, dit-elle avec un grand sourire taquin et une voix langoureuse.

Elle s'était placée en face de l'homme, appuyée sur le bar où il s'était installé pour manger, de façon à lui offrir la vue sur son décolleté.

-Mh, il tachera donc de ne pas rentrer trop tard, répondit-il, amusé, tout en finissant son assiette après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la poitrine blanche et généreuse de sa compagne.

-Je saurais être patiente, conclut Belle, ramassant le plat et le posant dans l'évier.

Gold s'aida de sa canne pour se lever et se diriger vers l'entrée où il enfila son manteau. Belle s'approcha doucement de lui. Postée devant son amant, elle rectifia le nœud de sa cravate, s'appliquant soigneusement à faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque.

-À ce soir, mon amour, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il se contenta de sourire et de sortir. Une fois sûre qu'il était bien parti, Belle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, se doucha et enfila quelque chose de confortable. Puis elle redescendit et s'installa en cuisine avec quelques musiques en fond sonore. Et, alors qu'elle déambulait son corps sur le rythme effréné de la musique, elle préparait un bon petit plat pour le dîner au chandelle qu'elle avait prévu le soir-même, au retour de son cher et tendre. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, cela faisait un an que leurs lèvres avaient scellé un premier baiser. Et un an, ce n'était pas rien. Elle voulait marquer le coup, même si elle fut un peu déçue de voir que Gold semblait avoir oublié. Elle passa donc l'après-midi entière à préparer un repas complet. Elle avait même été acheter une bouteille de champagne, la meilleure qui soit, lui avait alors assuré le vendeur. Belle y avait mis le prix, mais rien n'était trop beau pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Vers dix-huit heures, le repas étant fait et dégageant une douce odeur qui mettait l'eau à la bouche, Belle remonta à la salle de bains et enfila sa plus belle tenue. Une longue robe noire, moulant ses formes à merveille et offrant un décolleté des plus plongeants. Elle se doutait bien qu'avec cette robe, elle ne laisserait pas son amant indifférent. Elle se percha sur ses escarpins noirs et fit quelques pas avec, histoire de s'habituer à la hauteur. Puis, elle regroupa ses cheveux bouclés sur son épaule droite et maquilla légèrement ses yeux d'un voile noir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la clé tournant dans la serrure. Elle descendit alors lentement les escaliers, telle une star descendant les marches du festival de Cannes sur le tapis rouge. Et l'effet escompté se dessina peu à peu sur le visage de son amant, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle remarqua la rose rouge entre les doigts de Gold. Peut-être n'avait-il pas oublié finalement ?

Une fois le corps de Belle à quelques centimètres de celui de Gold, il se décida à lui tendre la fleur avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il fut remercié par un immense sourire sur le visage de sa compagne. Elle alla donc la mettre dans un petit vase qu'elle disposa au centre de la table, qu'elle avait soigneusement dressée pour l'occasion. Il détailla attentivement l'ambiance tamisée par les nombreuses bougies et huma l'odeur d'un délicieux repas. Il retira son manteau et vint s'installer sans un mot en face de Belle.

Le repas fut divin, comme l'avait supposé Gold, et ils n'avaient pu détourner le regard l'un de l'autre durant toute la soirée. À la fin du dîner, alors que Belle débarrassait la table, le boulanger la retint par la main, l'obligeant à le regarder. D'un signe de tête, il lui conseilla de poser les assiettes qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il prit la main gauche de sa compagne et, difficilement, posa un genou à terre. À cet instant, tellement de choses se déroulaient dans l'esprit de Belle qu'elle n'eut le temps d'en assimiler aucune. Sauf celle qui lui paraissait évidente. Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux et elle crut défaillir sous l'émotion qui ravagea son être.

-Belle, commença-t-il, la voix tremblante, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour moi, cela fait un an que mon cœur s'est remis à battre. Tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente, généreuse, bienveillante et si attentionnée que je ne suis pas sûr de te mériter. Chaque fois que tu entrais dans ma boulangerie, je me sentais revivre sous ton sourire et ton regard. Et ce jour, il y un an, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Tu es entrée, trempée jusqu'aux os, et tu m'as gentiment demandé si tu pouvais rester à mes côtés le temps que la pluie ne cesse de tomber. J'ai prié pour que la pluie ne s'arrête jamais, avoua-t-il dans un petit rire. La nuit qui a suivi fut la première d'une longue série des plus magnifiques. Chaque jour, chaque instant passé à tes côtés est gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

Il fit une pause et Belle avait déjà les joues trempées de perles salées. Il n'avait donc pas oublié ce jour si important.

-Belle, continua-t-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche et en l'ouvrant, dévoilant une bague en argent surplombée d'un petit rubis, rappelant la couleur de ses roses préférées, je ne m'imagine plus vivre sans toi. Ta présence, tes lèvres et tes bras me sont devenus vitaux. En ce jour, acceptes-tu, tendre Belle, de m'épouser et de devenir ma femme ?

La brunette crut mourir sous le poids de cette question. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle ne pouvait refuser de vivre aux côtés de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible. Oui, reprit-elle plus fort, oui, oui je veux être ta femme, je veux être tienne. Oui !

Il passa l'anneau à son doigt et elle se jeta dans ses bras, les faisant tomber à la renverse tout les deux dans un éclat de rire. Le temps s'était stoppé autour d'eux et plus rien ne comptait, hormis leur longue nuit en perspective, qu'ils allaient passer à sceller leur amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. »


End file.
